Furuba, ne! Jyuuinshi to isshou ni kosei!
by LeeChee
Summary: I don't know if I got the rating correct, but anywhos...
1. Squat thrust dance, yoga flowers, leeks

**Furuba, ne! Jyuuinshi to issho ni** **kosei!**

by LeeChee

A random title, but whatever xD!   
  
**Disclaimer:** Series and characters belong to the great Natsuki Takaya-sama. I do not own Furuba T-T! Heh, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**  
"Mou!" Shigure groaned. "It's the mid of day, and this old man has nothing to do"  
  
"You can always play with me, Shiggy-san!" Momiji squealed as he flamboyantly bounced about in a pink spandex aerobics suit, complete with lime green sweatbands and 100% cotton ankle warmers. "You can help me practice for gymnastics! I always dreamed of ribbon dancing!"  
  
Shigure stared at him. Chills ran up and down his spine, watching this young, disturbingly ecstatic boy squat thrust in his living room. "...." To not say a word about this awkward moment, which would likely make the boy whine, he just pretended to not notice his ensemble and shake his head quietly.  
  
"Why don't you ask Kyo? I'm sure he'll be happy to help you out."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
"Wai! I'll go find him now!"  
  
As the colorful little prepubescent boy frolicked away to find Kyo with streamers in hand, Shigure rolled to the floor laughing.  
  
"Ah, reminds me of Ayame and I when we were kids." He sighed, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.  
  
"Did somebody call my name?" Ayame sang as the door slid open, luscious silver locks moving to and fro from a mysterious draft on a windless day.  
  
"Aya!" Shigure squealed, standing up immediately to glomp him.  
  
"Shi-chan!" Ayame replied, tightly embracing him in a friendly sort of way, of course.  
  
Noticing Ayame was slightly flustered Shigure caressed his pale cheek.  
  
"What's wrong, love? You seemed troubled." He asked with big pouty lips. "You can always tell Shi-chan your troubles."  
  
"Well." Ayame began, heaving a sigh, as he looked downward, getting ready to beam up to give a prolonged speech about his daily quests of self- rediscovering. He then took a deep breath, striking a dramatic pose, as he held a pink silk handkerchief to his face.  
  
"Just a moment ago I thought of how the world would be like without me. Since it was such a saddening thought, knowing the world would never be blessed without me, a heavenly god, existing on this plane, I cried to myself in front of the mirror, counting my blessings, while eating a tub of cookie dough ice cream to keep up my strength. Woe! How depressing it was! I called Ha'ri soon after I finished my last spoon. I was dying to find consolation in his warm voice. Though he didn't say one word, I knew he loved me as much as I love him! I felt a little better after talking to dear Ha'ri, so, brave as I am to crawl out of my crippling depression like always, I came over to see you. Without you and the rest of my loyal masses, I wouldn't be as god-like as I presume, especially you Shigure, my light, my love, my happiness. Without you I'm sure I would never exist! Ahahaha!"  
  
When both men would go into the midst of love and fluttering rose petals, the door suddenly slid open once more.  
  
"How touching."  
  
Ayame and Shigure turned to the doorway. Kyo, looking pissed at something or another like always, was standing there dragging Momiji by the neck of his spandex suit.  
  
"Did you send this after me?" He growled, looking straight at Shigure.  
  
"Well, I might have, but you know me, being busy with work and all."  
  
"What do you mean being busy with work?! All you do is dodge deadlines!"  
  
"Mouu! Aya, Kyo is being mean again."  
  
Shigure retreated behind Ayame, making cute gestures of how bothered he was.  
  
"There, there." Ayame consoled, petting Shigure's head as he cradled him in his arms.  
  
"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The spandexed butternut blonde haired boy yelped. He broke off from Kyo's grip, falling to his knees, eyes welling up with tears. "You're so mean to me, Kyo! I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Flash back to the Kyo and Momijji scene  
  
"Stupid rat.." Kyo recited as he practiced his roundhouses. "Die, die, die!"  
  
"Oh, Kyo!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Kyo went into an abrupt stop, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked toward the house, and to his surprise, there was Momiji, perched over on the porch in what seems to be a yoga position.  
  
"Guess what flower I am!" Momiji hollered, smiling ever so widely as an overly perky, freakishly flexible child would assumedly do.  
  
"...."  
  
If someone were to look closely enough, Kyo appeared to have taken ill. Large sweat drops had appeared over his head.  
  
Back to the present   
  
The room went silent. All were staring at Momiji and his rather odd choice of exercising gear.  
  
"Hey, I just had a thought." Shigure said, breaking the silence.  
  
He looked up at Ayame and grinned.  
  
"Do you happen to remember the book we had bought together a few weeks back?"  
  
"Do you mean the Dirty Pillow book?" Ayame questioned, equally grinning back.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Is it that very book with the succulent chapter on partner positions?"  
  
"You mean Chapter 2?"  
  
"Why yes, the one with the assortment of descriptive pictures."  
  
"Ah, the karma sutra chapter. Of course I remember it. That was an exciting little adventure we had, wasn't it Ayame?"  
  
"Yes, Shigure. You're quite the avid reader."  
  
"And you're quite the fast learner, Ayame."  
  
Before the two lovebirds could act on to one another, Kyo interrupted them by punching down at the wooden floor, creating a large gap between the entrance to the living room and the entrance to the inside of the house.  
  
"That's enough! All I wanted to know is why you sent this little runt to me!" Kyo screamed angrily.  
  
"Wahhhh! Kyo called me a runt!" Momiji cried.  
  
"Maybe because you are one!" he shouted.  
  
"Wahhhhhhh! Kyo's bothering me!!!" he whimpered in return.  
  
"Shut up, shut up! Shut up already!"  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhh! You're so mean to me, Kyo!"  
  
Momiji began to cry waterfalls of tears. Shigure let out a sigh of exasperation. There was too much noise and so many distractions. He glanced at Ayame, shaking his head, and then ran his hand through his dark blue hair, choosing to concentrate on what once was his welcome mat.  
  
"You're going to have to pay for that hole, Kyo."  
  
"Shove it up your own ass, old man!" Kyo retorted.  
  
"Mind you that this is my home you're staying at." Shigure answered back, standing sternly with both arms loosely positioned at his hips.  
  
"Errr, I don't have to deal with this!"  
  
Kyo started to make his way back outside to practice, scowling a bit, as Momiji continued to whine and cry. However, forgetting the mess that he made, he stepped right into the hole he had punched through the floor. Thus, a pattern of curses and screams of pain and frustration ensued. By the chance of bad luck, Tohru and Yuki had come home early from the grocery store. "Hi every-" Before Tohru could finish her greeting, she too fell through the hole, Yuki and grocery bags coming with her. They crash landed onto Kyo, who again, whined and screamed in pain and frustration. An open jar of pickled leeks had fallen on top of his head a few seconds later, making Kyo twitch in terror as if his skin were melting away.


	2. Kyo's voice and misinterpretations!

**Chapter 2**  
  
Kyo turned to his side. As he were to open his tired eyes, he realized he was no longer in that hole, but was tucked into his bed. He touched his face to check if any leeks had remained there, then slowly sighing in relief that there were none.  
  
"Mmm...Don't move so much," a mysterious voice groaned behind him.  
  
Cold chills went up and down Kyo's spine. He quickly looked back, his face turning a plethora of sickly colors. Before Kyo could escape, arms constricted him from doing so. It was almost like a boa had begun to squeeze the oxygen from his lungs, as he was dragged closer and closer. Soon he was face-to-face, lips almost touching one another. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out. His throat felt rather scratchy and dry, so instead he yelped in pure horror.  
  
As the moment thickened, the sound of Kyo's heart beating faster and louder, Shigure peeked into the room.  
  
"Aya-chan!" he hollered, beaming down at Ayame who cuddled ever so closely to a half-dead Kyo.  
  
At that second, Kyo's heart seemed to stop. He stared up at him, reaching out with dilated eyes. He mouthed out words like _tasukete_ or _help_, but Shigure simply gawked at the two, not being able to make out the words due to Kyo screaming every time Ayame nuzzled his body.  
  
Kyo struggled in Ayame's embrace, doing whatever he can to crawl out of the bed. He clawed at the sheets and the floor, shaking Ayame a bit which woke him up.  
  
"Ah, good morning 'Gure-kun." Ayame yawned, looking up at Shigure with a smile.  
  
"You mean good afternoon, but never doubt a creative mind!" Shigure answered, grinning back.  
  
They laughed together, Kyo on his back panting. Ayame released his arms from Kyo and sat up, whisking his long silver locks to his right shoulder, braiding it loosely. He looked at Kyo's semi-lifeless body.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." He said still smiling.

_To be continued! I'm still writing this chapter xD!_


End file.
